Dark Side of the Moon
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Edward changed Bella but into something of legends that even the vampires thought didn't exist.Bella runs away after she finds out she eats pure animals;unicorns.She finds out what she is,but in effort to discover more she must go through the Trials. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: I know, I know, I know. Another story... But I couldn't help but write this one!**

**Jasper: That's what you said last time.**

**Ali: Quiet you! But thank you and Here is Dark Side of the Moon!**

**Jasper: You _have _to say the disclaimer!**

**Ali: Never!**

**Jasper: Now.**

**Ali:*takes out frying pan and smacks Jasper***

**Jasper: But you have to if you want them to read on.**

**Ali:*grumble* I don't own anything but the plot*grumble***

**Jasper: Good girl.**

**Ali:*hits Jasper with frying pan* I'm not a dog. Enjoy!**

**Jasper: You'll love it!**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_

_Edward's Pov:_

Renesmee was down stairs with Rosalie and I was up here with my Bella. She was so still I would have thought she was dead if it hadn't been for her heartbeat. I wished I could take her pain while she Changed into my kind. I would take it 100 time's worse than what she's dealing with now.

Carlisle walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Son you need to hunt. She won't awaken until tomorrow."

"I won't leave her side... But what if I did something wrong... What if she dies?," I asked.

"Can't you hear her heart Edward?," Carlisle asked. I listened to Bella's strong heartbeat. "In all my vampire years I've never heard a heart beat so... vitally! Even Emmett's wasn't this strong. She's going to make it son."

Carlisle walked off into the living room to measure Nessie. Everyone loves Nessie... But i'm still upset that Jacob Imprinted on my baby girl.

I really hope Carlisle's right about Bella.

_Bella's Pov:_

The burning in my veins was unbearable. I just hoped it stopped soon. I couldn't stand this for one more day. Okay this doesn't happen much but my wish came true. I felt the burn slip away from my fingers and toes. It traveled to my heart in a slow pace. But when only the heat in my heart was left the burn got worse.

_How in the hell does it get worse!_,I thought hoping it would cease soon.

It felt like hours before my heartbeat started to slow. 5 more seconds and the burn was gone. And finally 3 seconds my heartbeat stopped. I almost sighed in relief but held it in.

I opened my eyes and could see everything. Every speck of dust was distinct and had a rainbow to was even a 9th color. I heard multiple people gasp. I hadn't even notice others come in the room.

"What," I said listening to my changed voice. It was like bells.

"Your eyes," Emmett said.

Before I knew it Alice was out of the room and back with a mirror. The girl in it was beautiful. She had long brunette hair that was a shade darker than mine used to be, pale skin like a vampire, curves that shown well in all the right places. But the eyes got me. They were a deep shade of violet.

I gasped. As I moved my hand the women copied me. I was absolutely shocked.

"That's so freaky," Emmett said looking at me with squinted eyes.

Something popped into my head that I really wanted to have. Renesmee. Where is she?

"Where is Renesmee?," I asked.

"Downstairs with Rose," Alice said placing the mirror in the far corner. "Sorry but you can't see her."

Right I'm the monster now. I might attack my own little girl. I feel so out of control. So sad I can't see her till after I hunt.

"It's amazing that she isn't crazed like a newborn," Carlisle said in wonder. "Do you feel thirsty?"

I thought for a second. I could feel nothing. "No."

"Amazing."

I saw Edward smiling at me with pride. I went to hug him and got a whiff of him. He smelled like sunshine. It was lovely. Then the smells of the rest of my family came afterward.

"Let's go hunting Bella," Edward said.

"Bye everybody I'll be back soon!"

_Edward's Pov:_

My Bella was beautiful. Her eye's were disturbing but I could live with them. I still love her as I used to so I know this is true love. I've never felt so happy in my existences. Now me and Bella are together forever with our daughter. But for how long I don't know.

I caught the smell of deer and stopped. "Bella I want you to close you're eyes and get a good whiff of the air."

She breathed in deeply and released the air.

"What do you smell?," I asked looking at her beautiful face as she breathed again. having a look of distaste. I understood well enough.

"I know it could smell better but it's better when you're drinking."

"No," Bella said. "It just smells wrong. Horrible. I can't drink from a deer."

I was shocked. No vampire can resist blood even from a deer when hunting. Then something else came into my nose. It smelled sweet and flower like. It's weird.

_What's that?_

Bella took off in that direction. I followed close behind but with each step she seemed to get faster and I soon fell behind a couple of feet. I smelled human right then.

"Bella!," I yelled

Soon a unicorn came to view with Bella in the bushes behind it. I realized she was going to kill it... But my question was why?

She came forward and struck it down with one blow. Soon she was kneeling down feeding off of it. I ran up to her and tried to save it but it was in vein because Bella wouldn't budge. I gave up.

_Bella's Pov:_

This blood is sweet and tasty. I felt something tug at me but I refused to let it get me away from this prey. I sucked all the blood and got up. I saw what I feed off of. Unicorn. I thought they didn't exist but again I was proven wrong.

Edward walked up to me and hugged me as I sobbed for the unicorn I just killed. I really am a monster if I killed something as majestic as a unicorn.

"It's alright. You're just different," Edward muttered. This made me lash out.

"I am a monster! How do you know I won't kill you next time I'm hungry? Or even my best friend? I don't know if I'll be able to even stop myself from killing my daughter. I can't trust myself."

I broke down again feeling weak and upset. I couldn't voice all of what I felt. I can't even explain how much pain I was feeling. Even the Change was easier than this.

"Let's just get you home. I'm sure everything will be fine," Edward said grabbing my hand and tugging at me. I followed as we went home.

When we walked through the door I saw the most beautiful baby in the world. She had my chocolate brown eyes, Edward's bronze hair, and Charlie even had a little something in the mix. Curls. She had pale skin as well. She was a perfect mix of both me and Edward. But something shocked me. My half made her look better.

Everyone in the room tensed at my presence. Rose picked up my little angel while Jacob stood in front of her. Why was Jake doing all of this. I thought he hated Rose and my little nudger. All these questions made my head spin.

Jasper sent a wave of calm and I was thankful for that. But it still didn't make all the questions go away.

"What's the matter dear?," Esme asked moving closer.

"I'm fine... I just have questions," I said shaking my head.

Renesmee struggled out of Rosalie's arm and soon touched her neck. Jake turned around and held Renesmee.

"What is it?," Jake asked like Renesmee could already speak. She touched his cheek and he looked at me then at Edward. He just nodded his head and Renesmee was soon in my arms. But Jake never let go. She touched my cheek and I saw myself as a bloody hideous human.

I gasped out,"What was that?"

Rose stepped forward and asked me,"What did she show you?"

"That's her gift. Quite interesting I say. It seems she turned Edward's gift around," Carlisle answered. **(AN: I'm going by memory on some of these lines because I don't have my book with me right now so bear with me)**

"Wow," was all I had to say.

"That's what we all thought too," Rose said smiling.

"Guy's I think that's been enough," Jacob said in a strained voice.

_What's his problem?_

"Chill Jake," Edward said. "A human scent passed by and she took no notice to it."

"Interesting. I wonder if has anything to do with the fact she hated the scent of human blood when she was human,"Carlisle pondered sitting down with Edward and talked.

I tugged a little to get him to let go of Renesmee. He just moved closer and looked at Renesmee like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It hit me.

He Imprinted on my daughter.

I was fuming. Renesmee was out of my arms in a second and I didn't hold on because I felt it coming. The snap they've all been waiting for.

Rose take Renesmee," I said through my teeth. Rose went over to Jacob and took Renesmee with ease.

I got in ready position to take off after Jacob if her ran. and Edward grabbed my arm. I wasn't going to hurt my Edward of my little Renesmee.

"Edward let go of me," I said. He was hesitant. "Go stand in front of Renesmee."

He obliged and went to stand in front of my little nudger.

I got in my hunting crouch and moved forward while Jacob stepped back.

"How dare you Imprint on _my _daughter?," I said through my teeth still.

"It's not what you think," Jacob stammered.

"She's _mine_. And you think you can have some wolfy claim over her?," I shrieked my voice still sounding like music.

"That's not-," Jacob said before I cut him off.

"She's just a baby!," I said heading outside with Jacob and the family close behind.

"Remarkable isn't she?," Edward asked Carlisle.

"She hasn't even launched at his throat once," Carlisle observed.

"Come on Bells, Nessie likes me," Jacob said. I froze on the spot.

"What did you call her?," I asked tilting my head a little.

"Well the name you gave her was kind of long and I thought I'd...," Jacob muttered moving his fingers in a circle in front of him.

"You decided to nickname _my _baby after the _Loch Ness Monster_!,"I screamed.

I launched myself at him and Seth wolfed up and jumped in front of me. I hopped off of him and went to the back of Jacob. Jasper came from behind and I jumped to the side right when he launched. Emmett decided to join the fight as well and jumped to get on top of me. I spun around and kicked him in his manliness. He crumpled up and cursed under his breath. Jasper came to the corner of my eye and shot at me. I spun around and used my hand to send him of course. Leah went for my legs and I kicked her to the side gently. Seth came for another round and I picked him up and threw him so he wouldn't be harmed. Jacob was the only one left. I went and punched him.

Unlike last time I didn't break my hand, but I didn't break his face. I wouldn't do that. I just left a bruise. I walked out into the woods to cool off. I wasn't going back until I was 100% sure I was fit enough to go back and not kill anyone.

Edward came and hugged me.

"Edward. I'm so upset. I can't control myself anymore. Maybe I should leave," I said looking at the gray sky's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: Hey people! I know you want more to this story so here it goes! By the way I have a guest that you all love. Renesmee!**

**Renesmee: Hi.**

**Ali: Well you can enjoy the story now.**

**Renesmee: My family warned me about your skipping the disclaimer stuff and I'm not buying it. Disclaimer.**

**Ali: Well I can't resist Renesmee. I don't own anything but the plot! *hugs Renesmee*

* * *

**

_Chapter 2_

Previously:

**_Maybe I should leave._**

_Edward's Pov:_

I was shocked that Bella had said such a thing, I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to look at her face. I saw no joking feature on her face. Nothing. Not a twinkle in the eyes, not even a small smile.

"What about Renesmee?," I asked hoping that would at least make her ponder.

"If it keeps her safe then I will leave," Bella said turning her head to look into the dark forest,

"She loves you. She wants to grow up with her mother at her side, and she doesn't have 100 years to wait for you!," I yelled shaking her. Knowing our baby girl was growing at a remarkable rate.

"What?"

"Come home and see. She's probably grown some already," I said tugging at her.

After about a minute she obliged and followed me. I was desperate to keep her at my side. I didn't want to loose her or Renesmee. They are my life now. But if Bella left without telling me to stay I would leave too and try to bring Bella back to our family. I would do it for years on end.

_Bella's Pov:_

Edward lead me back to the house while was I thinking of what I might do. I could stay for a few months and leave then come back every now and then and when Renesmee dies I'll go away and live with no one but myself. I don't know. I feel so out of control and dangerous to the people I love most.

We walked through the door and everyone froze at the sight of me. I saw that Rosalie was holding Renesmee while she stretched out for Carlisle to measure.

"I'm fine," I said sitting down at the other side of the room to suffer in silence. I wasn't going to make them see any reason to move to another room. But Renesmee squirmed around for me. She touched Rosalie's cheek. Rosalie walked over to me and handed over my daughter. It felt weird to say daughter as in my own, but I would live.

She snuggled into my arms and then touched my cheek showing me something.

_Myself fighting off everyone. Coming closer and closer to Jacob as I defeated each I saw myself punch Jacob. But instead of feeling what I was feeling right then I felt what Renesmee felt. Fierce protectiveness, love, and worry. I noticed that her eyes roamed no where but was concentrated on Jacob._

I sighed thinking of how much she'd hate me and how stupid I was. I finally realized that _she _wasn't his. _He_ was _hers_. It made sense now. I looked at my sweet Renesmee with sadness and regret.

"Are you mad at me?," I asked. She just shook her head in response.

Overly joyed I sprang up and landed softly on the balls of my feet and kissed my daughter. I noticed that everyone stepped forward a step or two, worried that I would hurt her. I was a little insulted at this but shrugged it off.

"See. I told you she loves you," Edward said.

I admitted it. But somehow I was going to have to make it painless for everyone when I leave. I love them all but I have to go before they all get killed. I had to.

Renesmee yawned and fell asleep in my arms. I remembered what it was like when I slept. Nightmares, dreams, and just sweet darkness. But now I was awake for all eternity.

"Bella could I hold her?," Esme asked.

I handed my daughter over and looked at her face. The perfect little face that was my daughter. I stifled a sigh when the thought of leaving came back.

I walked outside and sat on the porch to think.

_How can I get away? I would come back twice every month just to see Renesmee and no one else. Alice could come because she's probably;y already seen this. But Edward can't come... I wouldn't be strong enough to keep away if anyone but Renesmee and Alice. _,I growled in frustration. How can I keep them safe?

Then I felt a light bulb come on over my head. Then it's settled I will let Renesmee know tonight about my plans. I really hoped she would take it well.

_Later that night:_

I went up to Renesmee's room and looked to see if she were awake. She was surprisingly.

"Hey Renesmee. I have some news that will upset you but it'll be better for our family,"I whispered.

"She stretched up for me to pick her up. I did as she asked and told her of my plans. She was crying by the end of it.

"Don't cry," I breathed out, patting her back.

She hugged my throat and let go after 3 minutes. I set her down and ran out the window and ran out, away from Washington... Away from the US.

_Goodbye Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee, and... Edward_,I thought to them.

* * *

**Ali: Okay okay I know it was wrong of me but I promise they will all meet again... under what circumstances I do not know.**

**Renesmee: Why did you take Momma away from me?**

**Ali: She's still here.**

**Bella: *hugs Renesmee* I don't like you Ali.**

**Ali: No one does. Review peeps!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ali: Now the moment of truth! For _Darkness of the Moon_!**

**Jacob: Well it's about time. I want to see what happens since it hasn't happened.**

**Ali: In that case enjoy!**

**Jacob: Don't you have something to say?**

**Ali: No.**

**Jacob: You've got to say the disclaimer!**

**Ali: *scratches record* What?**

**Jacob: You heard me.**

**Ali: *sighs* I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Jacob: Good girl. Enjoy people!**

**

* * *

**_Bella's Pov:_

It had been 3 years since I left the Cullens. I really missed them but I knew that until I knew exactly what I am I can't go back. I've kept my word and visited Alice and Renesmee every month for about a week. I still had some time left but it's running short due to Renesmee's quick growing.

My cell phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. It was Alice.

_I wonder what vision she had this time_, I thought shaking my head. I answered the phone and heard Alice's high pitched squeal. From the sound of it the rest of the Cullens were in a pit of fire. Alice is a force not to be messed with. I have first hand experience from my human life.

"Hello."

Alice squealed again and said hi. "Bella I've got great news!"

"What?"

"I know what you are. Isn't that exciting?"

I stiffed a sigh. This wasn't the first time that she said that she knew what I was and apparently was dead wrong... no pun intended. "Alice we've been through this already. There's nothing on this entire earth that is like me in the least."

"True, but this time I feel it in my gut."

"Fine I'll listen after my hunt."

"Call to you in a few. And don't break you're phone. I was barely able to get the new cell number last time.

"Fine, I'll try."

I hung up and put my phone in my pocket before running off into the woods to hunt for my prey. I still couldn't believe my prey was mainly unicorn... I was trying to find a sub but I've come short every closest thing to unicorn was a rabbit.. Yeah I know you'd expect a horse but it's rabbit. My life is so weird. there soon came a rabbit 20 paces to my left. I crept close and attacked, the poor thing didn't get a chance. But I drunk anyway. When I was done I left to go home... by myself.

"Well I did say I'd live on my own," I said to myself.

I walked around and got home without even thinking. I thought about my past and how little time I have in the future with my daughter... just four more years until she would be... dead.

I shook my head and looked into the mirror. I had changed a lot over the years. My hair had went to brown to black with red highlights, my lips had red makeup, my eyelashes were heavy with mascara, my nails were black with nail polish. That was only the fake stuff. I had on combat boots all the time I had baggie pants, black shirts with something on them, and jewelry with spikes. I don't know why they didn't kick me out of school already with all the things I did.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my best friends Kim and Josh. They're siblings and they had the same dark brown hair, brown eyes, dark brown skin. Now I know I know. People would think I'd kick them out of my house right then and there, but they come over everyday and do this. Once they get in they don't get out until you do.

"Hey Kim, Josh," I said.

"Hey Iz," They said simultaneously. I laughed and got an apple and took a bite. Well you see over the time I've been gone I learned that vampires like certain foods. Mine just so happened to be apples... all types as a matter of fact.

Josh came up and hugged me in a sibling way. "You've been good this year? Santa's probably put you as naughty."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. You're probably on there too."

Kim came over and hugged me. "Well how's my fav vamp?"

Told them over a year ago and they told me they were witches. I know! I didn't even know there were witches. But they did tell me how to distinguish a witch and I knew Angela was one. "Same old."

"Still thinking about Edward?," Josh asked.

I sighed a little. "And my little girl."

"You've got to let her come see us!," Josh yelled.

"But I go to her and the others'll see that you're there and I don't wanna get into trouble with the High Powers. You understand?"

We all looked around to see if they'd pop out of no where like the myths, legends, and stories we've heard about. I'm gonna tell you quickly. They keep everything balanced between the races. Vampires have they're ways and societies, witches do, humans do, and everything else does too. The High powers see to it that if anything goes amiss that it gets solved... one way or another.

"Yeah you're right Iz. Let's bounce before we miss the concert!," Kim whined dragging me and Josh to the door.

"Fine!," I yelled. "race ya!"

Kim looked at me. "You know it's not far unless we get a head start for about 5 seconds."

"5...4...3...2...1," I counted and took off and was in the car in milliseconds. By the time they got to the car they were panting. I mean some in its on the street... in a way. "Miss me?"

"Shut up!"

I snickered and waited for them to catch their breath and get to the concert. It had been a while. But I guess Eminem was a good start. I mean we was one of my favorite rappers now. I mean I've changed from the innocent and fragile girl they all knew and I turned into a delinquent and hard person. I'm not fragile anymore.

We took off and after 10 minutes I could see the stage lights. "Drive faster Kim."

"I'm driving as fast as this piece of junk ca go!"

Josh looked upset. Well this was his rusty old car. I mean even my old truck drove faster by like... 2! I mean who'd he buy it from? Jack Frost? I mean it's been worn down for a while in the cold and rain.

Soon we were at Eminem's concert and let me tell you. There was a line! That was just to get inside. I know right. It was so long that it went to our parking space. yeah. all we had to do was get out and stand because of the long damn line. By the time we got to where we could see the concert was starting. And let me tell you Eminem came out singing Not Afraid and I don't remember what came in the middle but he ended with Toy Soldier. Yeah I know for a vampire I've got bad memory but I was talking to Josh and Kim during that point. But when we got to my place they just sat down and we started to talk.

"Man that was the best Eminem concert I've ever been to," Josh crowed.

Kim smiled and said, "Yeah it was pretty good."

Josh rolled his eyes and huffed. "Pretty good? It was Great!"

I went to the kitchen and looked for something they liked to eat. I only had enough things to make their favorite. Lasagna. I made the lasagna and it was done in about 30 minutes. I took it out and set it on my table.

"You two wanna eat or not?"

"Coming!," they yelled and ran in to see their food made.

They ran and ate... no devoured the lasagna in 10 minutes. I could just tell that they hadn't eaten in a while. I mean even though their witches they've got to eat too otherwise things could run a muck.

Josh got up and looked at the clock over the TV and gasped. "Damn! We've got to go before mom skins us alive Kim!"

Kim looked up and saw that it was 9:55. They had to get home by 10 or they get in huge trouble. Kim and Josh ran to the door and then turned saying, "Bye Iz!" and they were gone. I was alone again. I went to my room and read my new favorite series... House of Night **(An:This is set up about this time). **It was the best thing I've read since Weathering Heights.

Soon it was morning and it was a Saturday. I got up and changed into my camos and walked out the door grabbing an apple and my skateboard. My life was difficult but I could live a while. Then I remembered I was supposed to call Alice back.

Shit.

* * *

**Ali: I know I know it's not enough but it's longer than most chapters right? Right.**

**Jacob: Why do you even write?**

**Ali: Because I have a lot of imagination and i love to do it.**

**Jacob: Go figure.**

**Ali: *glares***

**Jacob: R&R  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ali: I finally got an idea about this chapter hope you enjoy!**

**Bella: Okay so why am I basically a goth, no offense Ali, have a black attitude?**

**Ali: Yeah you better not have made that offensive. But it had to be done.**

**Bella: I get it now.**

**Ali: I own nothing Enjoy.**

**Bella: Later we're discussing why you gave Emmett those drugs that made him loopy.**

**Rosalie: ALI WHAT?**

**Ali: _Damn, shit, fuck! DAMN, SHIT, FUCK!_ Why did you say that? *runs* Shit, shit, shit , shit, shit...**

**Rosale: I'MMA KILL YOU!**

**Ali: _DAMN!_**

**Bella:*laughs* Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 5:_

_Edward's Pov:_

I was miserable without my Bella. Alice won't say anything about her, Renesmee seems to have had little effect about her mother leaving, Carlisle seems to have nothing to do in the house with us anymore, Rosalie just seems to roam around, Emmett doesn't joke, Esme... Oh god Esme. She doesn't do anything. She doesn't work on our houses she doesn't work on her garden, she doesn't even go shopping for human food. She just sits there thinking of her daughter leaving. well I wasn't much better. My wife left at her own will but it cut like a knife when I found out she had left. I never felt this pain. It seems as if no time has passed when I left Bella when she was human.

"Son," Carlisle said in a dull, lifeless voice that we all seemed to share in common now.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you in my office."

"Okay." I followed him into his soundproof office. For one thing it was good for conversations and another things... I didn't even want to think about what went on in here with Carlisle and Esme. I shivered internally.

"Edward. I know you and the rest of us miss our Bella and I have some up with something."

I tried to pry into his mind but I couldn't seem to find out what he was about to tell was blocking his thoughts really well. He was thinking about all the medical record in order from z to a. Weird? Yes. I waited for him to tell me.

"I've decided that You and I are going to look for Bella. We all miss her son and we're willing to do anything to get her back. Even Rose."

I was very shocked but extremely happy at the same time. I was now able to go out and look for my Bella. My heart ached to go out and find her right then and there but I knew that we had to make preparations before we left, and to say good byes. But I was determined to my Bella.

_Bella's Pov:_

I dialed Alice's phone nub=mber warily and she answered on the third ring. "Hello Bella."

"Hey Alice. Hpw's ot goign?"

"How's it going? I've een waiting for your call and then you go to and Eminem concert that's how I've been!"

"Sorry Kim and Josh came over and I got preocupied."

"Well during your preocupation your Edward and Carlisle are going out to look for you. They've been doing research on where a pale, yellow eyed, mahogony haired woman with a wedding ring is."

I gulped. "When are they going to get here?"

"In about 7 days. Pack up and move out."

"But what about my friends. Kim and Josh are the closest thing to family since I left."

"Take them with you, leave them behind. All I know is that they'll be there in 7 days and that' not enough time to say good bye to everyone and move out of state."

"I'll let them know tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Have fun packing. Bye Bella."

She hung up and I was left there standing in my home that was going to be gone forever. I knew I couldn't get any where without them knowing where I was. I was just hoping that I'd be here longer than most. I went up to my room and read House of Night again but I couldn't get into it. Knowing that I had to leave another town in only 7 days. THen a thought occured to me.

_Alice forgot to tell me what I was._ Just when I was about to call her she called me. I picked up the phone and she sqeauled.

"I almost forgot to tell you about what you were. Your a dragon! Dragons natural prey is unicorn and bunnies are the second closest. But I would have expected horses. I wonder how that works out." Alice babbled on about how it should be horses that are to be in my main diet I thought about meeting the men that came... It would be nice to see my family again. "Bella! You can't be around vampires just yet. when i saw that you were about to meet up with them you shifted and almost burned them to death. I think it would be best to wait until... two months. That's the anniversery that you first turned."

"great... I'll kill my own husband when he comes... That's just magnifisent!," I flopped onto the couch in horror at the thought of killing my own husband. I couldn't bear the thought of it.

"You only have to wait for two months. I was thinking one but two seemed alot more safe."

"So I can't see you or Renesmee?," I asked suspicious.

"Oh you can, but it's Edward and Carlisle's smell. You're used to mine and Renesmee's scent but a new vampire scent will trigger something in your brain and make you attack. You have to find their scent without them being near, get used to it and then in about two months you can see them again. You'll have to do the same with the others before you come home though. Got it?"

"Yep," I said popping the p. "Do you want anything while I'm still here though?"

"Nothing... Yeah nothing there for me... well... there's this one purse in the shop your going to and I want one in black... It'll be the one you think I'll like. Love you Bella!"

"Love you too Alice."

"have fun!" The line went dead and I was left with my thoughts. I didn't know what to do with the fact I'm moving and have to tell my friends that I'm leaving in only 7 days... This was going to be a problem.

_Why is my life so jacked up?_

_

* * *

_

**Ali: I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I made it as quickly as this computer would let me. Hope that everything goes better this new year!**


	5. Very Important! Please read

**_Something you must know if you want to know stuff:_**

Okay if you want to know about anything, like the lack of chapters coming in this story go to my profile and look under _Twi-News_ to know things. Everything else is for others entertainment. Check out my profile now to see the reason now. Thanks for reading this notice!****

From the one that writes your story,

_Ali_


	6. Chapter 5

**Ali: I know it's been a while so here's the next chapter to Darkside of the Moon!**

**Esme: Isn't there something you need to say?**

**ALi: Oh yeah! Enjoy!**

**Emse: The disclaimer.**

**Ali: Why?**

**Esme: Want to go to jail?**

**Ali: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Esme: Good. Enjoy and review.**

**Ali: So can I have some chocolate cake?**

* * *

_Chapter 5:_

_Bella's Pov:_

_the seventh day_

I leaned against my car and slipped my letter under the door. I knew leaving my friends was horrible, but I had to. I got into the car and drove off. I gulped, upset about what my life had come to. I drove straight to my cottage and walked in.

I looked around at the dimly lit room. It was small, but it was cozy. I put away my few belongings and layed down on my couch. I then wondered... If I was a dragon, I could breath fire and fly... Or at least that's what the legends say. I walked outside, finding nothing better to do.

I breathed slowly and let my breathing deepen. I tried to do it and felt kind of angry and retarded. I huffed and a flame sprouted from me. I smiled. I let anger build in me and breathed out a buffet of blames. I smiled as it hung in the air in different colors. They disappeared and I felt cold.

I walked inside and looked at the fireplace. I went close and send a small flame towards it. I smiled at my success at not burning the house down. I felt warm as I got closer to the fire. I sat in it, my clothes on fire, but I felt comfortable. I curled into the flames and closed my eyes, remembering the teary seperation from Kim and Josh. I looked at Alice's purse. I'd have to give it to her soon.

I yawned and fell asleep.

_Edward's Pov:_

I leaned against a tree, watching Carlisle pace. "This isn't working as fast as I hoped."

"Well apparently she doesn't want to be found. I suggest we get Alice."

"She's too depressed and she said she can't see Bella anyway."

"Have you searched everyone's minds?"

I sighed. "It might be her, but she looked a lot different, and her reputation doesn't match her at all. She's rebellious, and does illegal things that the police can't prove. She has black hair with red highlights, heavy mascera. She seems goth and that stereotyp ghetto look."

"We need to find out where she lives. Maybe it's her. You remember her vampire scent."

I smiled. It might be. I walked to the first house I came to and asked where the girl lived. I got the address and thanked them. I went to Carlisle.

"Let's go find Bella."

I was giddy as we approached the house. I knocked on the door. Nothing. I knocked again, thinking that they were asleep. I heard nothing. Not even a breath or shuffle. I opened the door and Bella's scent hit me like a truck hits a human.

"She's not here, but it's her,' I confirmed.

Carlisle smiled. "Now we have to follow her most recent scent."

I nodded and followed the scent. My Bella was being found.

_Bella's Pov:_

I opened my eyes and found myself in coals, naked. I put on some baggy skinny jeans and a tight tank top. I walked out my door to hunt and was face to face with Edward and Carlisle. I felt a fire build within me. I backed away and turned running.

"Bella!"

I didn't listen. Suddenly I was in the air, flying. I smiled and flipped into the air and flied faster towards I don't know. I felt something pull me down and i saw Edward hanging onto a foot. I widened my eyes as we were aabout to crash. I manuvered us so we landed on earth.

I felt flames build inside of me in anger. I couldn't avoid them. I clamped my jaws shut and remembered that this was my husband and father-in-law. I jerked away from his grip and turned, sending jet flames into the meadow. I breathed as the changing color flames disappeared.

I turned slowly to them and clamped my jaws to keep the fire simmered down inside of me. I crossed my arms and glared at them both.

"What the hell are you two doing? I was doing just fine."

Edward got a pained expression on his face, making me regret my choice of words. He got up and dusted himself off. I sighed and looked at Carlisle.

"We miss you. Renesmee doesn't even care that her mother is gone. How do you feel about that?"

I gulped. Should I tell them the truth? I sighed. "I see her and Alice often."

"Why? Why would you keep from us and only see those two?"

"Alice sees me and Renesmee is my daughter. I couldn't face all of you after all my guillt."

"Esme does nothing, Emmett doesn't laugh, Jasper left the house because of the depression and he's still depressed. Jacob's mad and barely keeps it together when Renesmee's around. Seht whines constantly, Leah's mad because you caused this and she's sad/ Even Rose's affected by this."

I felt my eyes widened. Leah and Rosalie were the last people that I would expect to miss me at all. I looked down in disappointment. I almost cried.

"Fine. I'll go back..."

* * *

**Ali: There was more but my computer was being an ass and didn't save it.**

**Esme: Ali!**

**ALi: It's true.**

**QUil: Are we going to be in it?**

**Ali: Later.**

**Quil: REview!**


End file.
